Capberry
Capberry is a pirate sailing on the Hunter Ocean under the crew Toemoesh's Angels. However, as of January 2010, he went inactive due to unforeseen circumstances. Biography Capberry not only can be found on Hunter, but also on other various oceans. He is pretty well known for his Carpentry skill. Capberry loves joining a trip to Atlantis and Cursed Isles, and even blockades if there are any. The chances of seeing him on a pillage are pretty low. Besides joining trips on the sea, he also plays parlor games. One of his favorite games is Treasure Drop. Besides playing on his main, Capberry also plays on his alt, Rumbleboy. His alt stats are identical to his main's stats. History Capberry landed on the piratey world, known as Puzzle Pirates, in the late September, 2007. He first started in the crew, Odin's Demise, flying under the flag of The Eye. He was ranked officer, XOing for his senior, Wolfpack, on an Atlantis trip. After nights of running the duties of XO, he was then promoted to the rank of fleet officer. It was such an unexpected night and biggest accomplishment of his pirate life, gaining the higher rank in weeks after he join one of the best crew available on Hunter. Week after the opening of the Malachite Ocean, Capberry left Odin's Demise. The reason for his departure, was that he felt the need to start anew. Many of his crewmates in the crew, along in the flag, has gone dormant after which many of them decided to stay for good on Malachite. Feeling desperate, he joined his hearty, Gunnermooch under the crew, Salvage. Feeling not satisfied as he felt as an outsider in the crew, he left and seek for another crew. He was then offered to be a fleet officer, which was then promoted to senior officer after, in the crew of Horizon Dwellers. He then met various new crewmates which he made friends with. He felt satisfied and decided to stay in the crew for awhile. After months in the crew, he left and decided to start a crew of his own. Dime and a Nickel. He then earn himself a number of skill crewmates within a week. He wasn't expecting anything big to happen within the crew. It was his new toy to play with. Achievements * Former and founding captain of Dime and a Nickel. * Former fleet officer of Odin's Demise and member of The Eye on Hunter. * Former senior officer of Salvage. * Former senior officer of Horizon Dwellers and prince of Saints And Sinners on Hunter. * Former active XO. * Obtained Hunter's first Wooden Stairs trophy on 18 Dec 08. Strengths and Weakness Capberry certainly does not really play all puzzles in the game. There are certain puzzle he enjoys and there are certain of them he hates. Take note, the list is incomplete as there are too many puzzles to list. This is just a short summary. * Strengths: Carpentry, bilge, rumble, treasure drop, treasure haul, poker and blacksmith. * Weakness: Gunnery, sails, battle navigation, alchemistry and swordfight.